jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Fires
Overview Fires were added on March 2, 2019 (Fire Update). Fires can appear anywhere on the map and be caused by lightning or an impact of a Rocket Launcher's rocket. If a player touches the fire, it will drain health by 5 HP a second. Fires can be extinguished by the water cannon on the Fire Truck, which costs $175,000. As a reward, players get $100 for draining out the fire. Fires can go out by themselves after some time. Speculation The Fire Trucks and the fires have been long-speculated from 2017 up to the present day since after it's Official Release. Many thought that these were going to be introduced on November 8, 2018, in the event of the 2B Visits Update, but it has been proven false and has instead been released on March 1, 2019. Criticism The feature has received a mix response. Some players not liking fires as players often use fires to troll others and can be made in places where the Fire Trucks cannot go (e.g., inside the bank), while some reason that fires and Fire Trucks add realism to the game. Money reward for putting out fire Players are required to use a Fire Truck in order to put out fires and due to players only getting rewarded a mere $100 ($120 with VIP), and due to the Fire Truck costing $175,000, most players find much more effective ways to make money other than looking around the map and putting out fires. Gallery FireInPrisonInHD.png|A fire in the daytime in the Prison's parking lot. 65524EA3-A0F8-4156-9821-CEDB4E0BC93A.jpeg|Fires in night time near the garage. Trivia * This feature has been longly speculated in the game, ever since the Fire Station was added in the Official Release. * For some reason, players are able to start a fire in the lake and fires still stay going during the rain. This might be fixed in later updates. * There can only be a maximum of 100 fires at a time on all public & VIP servers. * The max limit of fires was originally fifty, but it was later changed to one hundred. * This feature has been leaked on Badimo's Twitter page on February 27, 2019. * Fires can be found in the sky (if lightning or a rocket successfully hits something in the air) and in water (despite a small amount of water from the Fire truck's cannon being able to extinguish it). It is unknown if this is unintentional or not. * Originally, there was no reward for extinguishing a fire, but as of the Season 2 update, players now get $100 ($120 with VIP gamepass) if they extinguish a fire. * Fires were technically in Jailbreak before the fire update through the camping cops Easter Egg, which has the campfire now replaced with the current fire model. * Fires will stay on top of the forcefield in the Military Base, even if it's disabled. * In very rare occasions, due to how the collision works, the lightning may even strike air (empty space) resulting in a fire appearing. Category:Features Category:Map Decorations Category:Landscape